


Satisfactory experience

by Natem8



Category: attack on titan/shingeki no kyojin
Genre: Egg whites are safe actualy, Gay Sex, M/M, bondage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natem8/pseuds/Natem8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin get freaky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfactory experience

**Author's Note:**

> Don't show thisto my mom

"Eren thsi is not the intended usage of this product. Haltyour activities" said Armin fruitily as he was tied up to a bed with the cord on Eren's 3D Maneuverreer Geear. He wasn't really expecting Eren to go the extra mile when h sugesemended bondage for their next sexual adventure together to an ocean of white sticky baby batter that wasn't being usde to make babies.

"Armin stop yo ur words this is very safe I know for a facct." Said the titan shifter although only one part of him was growing to titann sizee at the moment and it was not his toes I can tell u that much.

"ErEn stop my body isn't pr epared for such an intrusion" insinuated armin with a peppery flip of his long blonde hair. With a single thought he used his psychic powers to levitate a bowl of egg whites to Eren so he could put it up armins butt.  
"we will go slow unlike our parents deaths ok armene" said the boY before moistening his philanges with the ecola filled egg whites and then sliding one ever so careully into armins forbidden cove of love seawater.  
Armin made a ZEalous noise of HOrnyiness and pleEsURE.  
"UWAghHHyah Eren please fill my dark void" spoke the child before Eren slid his sword into the meaty cave.

It was then Eren's turn to utter sounds and boy that child really needs to learn to keep his fockeng mouth shut because if Mikasa found out Eren was doing the do with someone whose not her not like shell ever get that Titan cock anyways shell have a fucking fit and go homicidal and kill like 59 people.

Eren jEEgr thrusted hisfive meter titan in and out of the hole in wall maria until SEMEN filled Armins ASshole until it overflowed and armin was screamin and jizzang all over the place also.  
"Wow Eren that was most satisfactory thank you for this experience"

**Author's Note:**

> It is 2 AM and I was listening to the full version of guren no yumiya and it starts with armin narrating and then I don't know what happened but this is the end result of that


End file.
